


All Shook Up

by anessavanella



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anessavanella/pseuds/anessavanella





	All Shook Up

**All Shook Up**   


**Title** : All Shook Up

 **Author** : anessavanella

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the boys

 **Summary** : _Jared absolutely loved riding Jensen like a stallion that reminded him so much of home._

**

 

  


Jared's always been a good boy. Always done what his momma told him, played nice with his brother and sister, always respected his pops and always went to church on Sundays like a good, Texan boy should. But after he met Jensen Ackles, everything went to hell. He knew he was absolutely fucked just looking at him.  
 

 _  
**"Y-yeah Jens...Jen right there...yeh yeh harder! faster! Jen..."** _

  


That was the first time they fucked. Jared was a virgin and Jensen was surprisingly gentle, it scared and thrilled him at the same time. It was also the first night they met. Just looking at him, Jared knew it would happen no matter how shy he was.  
 

Since the day they smushed, Jared had been hanging around him more than ever and what surprised the shy Jared was that Jensen let him and since then something in him had changed. He was definitely more confident that's for sure. Jensen introduced him to new things, things he would never touch a one foot pole with. Smokes, drugs and not to mention hot, gay sex.  
 

On the one hand, Jared loved his life with Jensen in it and when he thought of his family back in Texas, he shuddered. Trying to compare his life back in Texas and New York just clashed too much and Jared didn't even wanna go there.  
 

Hearing the creak of his shitty apartment door open, he put down the cigarette tapping the side of the ashtray and went to help Jensen with his coat. Fucking New York weather. Jared fused his lips with Jensen as they stumbled into Jared's bedroom, groping and tearing clothes off each other's bodies. Tryin' ta suck each other's lips through their dicks.

\--

Jared absolutely loved riding Jensen like a stallion that reminded him so much of home. It was his favorite position during sex and Jensen never forgot it.  
 

Putting large hands around Jared's hips, Jensen thrust into Jared while his gorgeous lover thrust downwards creating a rhythm that they just couldn't get enough of. Rivulets of sweat ran down Jared's evenly tanned back, causing Jensen to grip his hips harder. There would be marks and Jensen couldn't wait to see 'em tomorrow.  
 

Jared cried out and threw his head back. After he shortly gained his breath, Jared threw a sly smirk at Jensen, his hair obscuring his face a little making him look like a vixen. Goosebumps ran through Jensen's skin. He knew that look, Jared had definitely come out to play.  
 

With a flip of long legs, Jared laid on all fours throwing Jensen a 'come-fuck-me' look. Jensen didn't waste time. With another thrust into the tight heat that was Jared, they both moaned. It was gonna be a long fucking night and Jared couldn't fucking wait.

~tbc~

  


 

 


End file.
